Dinner for Two
| image = File:Rdr_dinner_for_two.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Armadillo | end = Armadillo | prereqs = | giver = Leigh Johnson | location = Cholla Springs | rewards = Sawed-off Shotgun | previous = Undead Nightmare mission strand: "Curious Tales from Blackwater" | next = None }} is a side-mission in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Story After clearing all of the Undead out of Armadillo, Marston visits Marshal Leigh Johnson in his office. He walks in on Johnson trying to stop an Undead in a jailcell from eating a living person. When the living person is bitten by the Undead one, Johnson shoots them both. He then begins to lament to Marston how the whole town has nearly been overrun and that the world has fallen into chaos. Johnson also mentions that his deputies Jonah and Eli have gone missing. Johnson hands Marston a Sawed-off Shotgun when he volunteers to go and find the two deputies. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available the player must complete: *Undead Nightmare mission: "Curious Tales from Blackwater"; and *Clearing the undead out of Armadillo. Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Speak with Leigh Johnson. *Speak with Herbert Moon. *Find and deal with Jonah and Eli. *Speak to Leigh Johnson once again. Mission Details Traveling through town, Marston walks into the general store, where Herbert Moon is resting behind the counter. The shopkeeper starts to rant about his hate for the Jewish, Catholic, British, and Homosexuals. After being refused his invitation for Marston to help him in the fight against the Undead, Moon walks out of the shop carrying a crate of supplies. He is then attacked and killed by zombies, yelling out: "You can't eat me! I'm Herbert Moon!". He then turns into a zombie and the player has the option of killing him or walking on, though the undead Moon will most likely pursue you if you don't shoot him. Marston will finally find the deputies at the stables behind the Armadillo saloon. Jonah is being devoured by Eli, and both of them seem to have turned into Undead. Upon seeing the player, Eli and Jonah will attack him in an attempt to kill John. Marston will have to shoot them both, then he makes a joke Eli always ate too much, then proceeds back to the Marshal's office to tell Leigh Johnson what has happened. The Marshall asks John if he killed his deputies quickly and if they died happy, and John replies: "As quick as can be" and "They died with their stomachs' full... well, one of them did anyway!" John is then allowed to keep the Sawed-Off Shotgun as a reward for his help. Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Attacks the Marshal, the Jailbird or the jailed zombie before speaking with the Marshal. *Attacks Herbert Moon before speaking with him. *Dies. Mission Complete Unlockables * Sawed-off Shotgun Trivia *Marshal Johnson only uses one revolver in this mission even though he uses two in single player. *At the end of the side-mission the player can use the very shotgun Marshal Johnson provided to kill him, by pointing it near the window where he is sitting and firing it as close to his head as possible. *Near the beginning of the opening cutscene in this mission, Ayauhtéotl can be seen outside the window closest to the Marshal's desk. *Before entering the pen that Eli and Jonah are encountered in, the player can wait outside and watch Jonah be eaten by Eli. Hurting them successfully will skip the next cutscene and they will attack the player. *It is possible to start the beginning cutscene before you rescue the town. Glitches *Sometimes, after speaking to the marshal for the first time, instead of a Sawed-off Shotgun appearing in the black box at the bottom of the screen, the words "That's a good question" appear as if it were a new weapon. *If you hogtie both Jonah and Eli then take them some distance away and kill them the objective will reset to having to find them again but because the cutscene will play again they will respawn and you can still complete the mission. *Sometimes, in the opening cutscene, a random chair will be in the middle of the room and John will just walk through it as if it wasn't even there. Gallery Rdr undead herbert moon.jpg|''"You can't eat me! I'm Herbert Moon!"'' File:Rdr_undead_eli_jonah.jpg|The undead Jonah and Eli share a " ". Video Walkthrough Achievements/Trophies Completing this side-mission contributes to the acquisition of the following achievement/trophy: Related Content es:Cena para dos Category:Undead Nightmare Missions